


Fur & Leather

by mrswinterbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, viking!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinterbarnes/pseuds/mrswinterbarnes
Summary: It was on tumblr but I retired it here. This disaster is the first thing I ever wrote & I figured I should let it live so, enjoy





	Fur & Leather

**Author's Note:**

> It was on tumblr but I retired it here. This disaster is the first thing I ever wrote & I figured I should let it live so, enjoy

You can hear the chanting, sending shivers down your spine. The air is brisk against your face, your body wrapped in soft umber bear fur. You take a deep breath, feeling calloused hands surround your waist. “Are you ready dýrr?” His voice is warm and heavy. Breeding ceremonies are a tradition, you’d be lying if you said the thought didn’t get you wet. You nod softly, looking up at him as he intertwines your fingers, running his other hand across your back. Giving you a smirk and placing a kiss on your lips before he walks out to the crowd.

The chanting soon turns to howling as you step out through the crowd. The sun starting to peak over the mountains, lit torches line the edge of the crowd casting a warm glow. In the center is a wood bench with fur draped over the side. You see Bucky standing next to it, his hair down on his bare shoulders, his muscles tensing from the cold air. He turns toward the crowd, “Behold our Queen.” The howling getting louder, a blush creeping on your cheeks. Bucky walks over to you, guiding you down on your knees in front of the bench. Placing his hands on your shoulders, He presses his lips against your ear and growls, “May the gods shed mercy upon your skin, for I will not.” He pulls the fur off your naked form, placing it under his knees as he kneels behind you.

You feel his hands running down your sides. Placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on your neck. You brace yourself against the bench, pushing your weight on your hands. Moving his hand between your legs, he runs his fingers through your dripping slit, stopping and pinching your clit. His other hand moves around your neck as he pulls you against his body, biting deep marks into your shoulder. He sinks his fingers into you, your walls squeezing him as he fucks you with his hand. You feel your muscles pulse as you cum. Your breath hitching in your throat, closing your eyes as you feel your climax running down your thigh. You feel him harden against you. His body warm to the touch, gliding his thumb softly over your throat as he nips the skin below your ear. 

"Brace yourself kván,“ He whispers, biting your earlobe. He moves his hands down your back, pushing you down on your elbows. Pulling your hips toward him, he kisses your lower back. You lay your head down in your hands. Hearing the crowd yell, he pulls away from you, ridding his body of any clothes. You take a deep breath, without warning he slides his cock in between your folds, coating himself in your wetness. Thrusting into you slowly, you moan softly feeling him stretch your walls. He reaches up pulling your hair back, making eye contact with you, he stills for a moment fully sheathed inside you. Noticing your breath evening out, he pulls out to the tip and thrusts back into you. 

Coming down from your second high. Your whole body sore and sensitive, your legs and arms shaking, barely supporting your weight. He grips your hips, pulling them closer to his before picking up the pace. Pounding into your sore cunt, your body on fire. Every nerve burning as he fucks you harder and faster. Your knees spread wide for him. Breeding you in front of his clan, ruining your tight cunt for everyone to see. His hand in between your legs, rubbing your clit. Tears running down your face, laying your head down on the fur. Weak sobs of pleasure escape your mouth, "Bu- Bucky.” Crying out his name, barely being able to move. Your body numb against the bench as he digs his fingers into your hips, leaving deep black and purple prints in your skin.

He reaches in front of you, pulling your arms behind you, resting them on your lower back. Your tears soaking the fur as he continues pounding into you. You can’t take it anymore, you have nothing left to give to him. Your voice breaking as you keep crying out his name repeatedly. You can’t do anything but scream, your body beyond weak and sore at this point. Your cunt dripping with cum, streams running down your legs, a puddle collecting underneath you. You’re just about to reach your 4th high when he pulls out, leaving you hanging on the edge. Your head spinning, hearing howling and cheering. 

You nearly pass out, your body giving up as you shift on your hips. Your body in pure ecstasy, your skin prickling against the sharp frigid air. Clutching onto the fur, his warm hands envelop your sides as he picks you up in his arms. Laying the bear fur over you carrying back to the hut. Your face bright red with tears dried on your cheeks and down your neck. Barely keeping your eyes open.

"Are you okay my love?“ His voice is soft and quiet as he lays you down on the bed. You let out a whimper, looking into his bright blue eyes. Giving you a soft smile, he grabs another fur blanket. Laying next to you he pulls you into his arms, running his hands down your back, soothing the sore bruises that plague your skin. "Ek elska þik, y/n” He murmurs softly. You bury your face in his neck, falling asleep in minutes.


End file.
